ZoSan Prompts
by Plume-now
Summary: Series of prompts/drabbles on One Piece with ZoSan. All genres: in-universe, AU, soulmates with fluff, romance, angst, tragedy, adventure... enjoy! [ZOSAN] Rated T for language and some acts of violence. More posted on AO3.
1. You stupid dumbass

Hi! So here are my first prompts over a fandom and a ship I love, and as I am not an English native, I thank **Fafsernir** for correcting me! (So blame her for the mistakes /PAN/) Actually, with two friends (including Fafsernir, who writes a lot about Torchwood if you know the serie it's great really!) we sometimes write some prompts randomly the evening when we're bored and well that's actually a good way to spend an awesome time! I hope you guys will like it. Do not hesitate and leave me a review!

Enjoy~

This drabble is inspired from this one (inspired 'cause if I had done the same I believe that would have been ooc):

" _Why are you looking at me like that. come on, I love you, you know that–oh, why are you pointing that gun/sword/knife/blaster/etc. at me. put it…put it down nice and gently. i love you, please don't do this. put it down. you're not in you're right mind, they're controlling you, pLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I LOVE YOU. COME ON, PLEASE PUT IT DOWN YOU'RE SCARING ME THIS ISN'T YOU YOU'RE UNDER MIND CONTROL" AU_

* * *

 _ **You stupid dumbass**_

* * *

Zoro found himself unable to respond to Sanji's attacks. He didn't have any choice: if he tried something else than parry, he'd kill him. That wasn't like all these times where they fought for nothing: it was serious. But he didn't have any other solutions, especially when he knew he could not stay in this position for long. His kicks grew stronger and stronger each time he hit him and he could see the moment coming when one of them would have to take a step over the other.

"Shitty Cook!" he screamed. "You need to stop it! Fight this crap, you know – _I_ know you're better than this!"

The other man didn't answer and kept fighting even harder. Zoro swore as he let his guard down for a second and took a hit on the ribs. It was a harsh blow.

"You're so, so, so stupid, Marimo. How could this kick get you? You're not fighting seriously. You still think you're better than me, aren't you? Just because – because your bounty head is higher? C'mon. Show me what you've got."

He smirked and tried to punch him again, but Zoro did not let this one reach him.

"I know you're in there. Stop your shit and come back, fuck! Are you really that dumb?! Please, come back. Don't let those bastards make whatever they want with your mind. Take the control back of your body."

The guy who touched the cook had eaten a Devil's Fruit whose power could control people's mind. It was as effective as Doflamingo's manipulation on people, like puppets, but here it wasn't the body which was being controlled but the mind, which was actually maybe even worse.

He needed to find a solution which ensued a mental breakdown or something that would stop him for a second. Only one second or two, he didn't need more to take him out without hurting him. Well, actually, he could hurt him – the shitty cook was strong enough to take it – but he didn't want to.

The solution came to him the same moment he applied it. The swordsman fought back, effect which surprised his nakama by the look in his eyes, and got close enough to kiss him.

He knew the cook was a Don Juan and loved to flirt with girls, and he knew he often disgusted him by being so "careless" about his appearance. He never cared to be honest. But this solution had to be effective: his pride wouldn't take it.

He was right. Sanji froze right after he kissed him – and fuck, that was one hell of a French kiss – he managed to get away from him as soon as he understood his 'friend' was defenceless to hit him with the back of his swords on the back.


	2. Green

Hi! Thank you all for your follow, fav and review! Thank you again **Fasfernir** for reading after me! I wrote this one today and well couldn't wait so here it is! I have three others waiting for now, yay! Enjoy and leave me a review!

Inspired from the prompt: _"You see everything in black and white until you meet your soulmate and the day your soulmate die everything goes back to black and white again."_ and despite the angst we could expect, this is humour. This is the first meeting of Sanji and the rest of the crew, it's the same universe but with soulmates.

* * *

 _ **Green**_

* * *

What caught his attention was her laugh. While he was serving wine to a couple in the restaurant he was working in, he heard her and, as she was a woman, and Sanji was a kind of a Don Juan, he couldn't resist but leave everything behind him and head straight to her. She was beautiful, truly. He knelt before her, holding a rose in his hand. He hid his face in one hand, his hair hiding the rest.

"Oh, Mother Ocean! Thank you for arranging this encounter today! Oh my love! Go on, laugh at me. I, who can't bear torture. As long as I'm with you, it matters not if I'm a pirate or a devil... My heart's ready as can be!"

He stood up and kept on with his speech. While doing so, he looked at her, making eye-contact, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed when he understood colours didn't appear. Everything was still in black and white. She wasn't his soulmate.

"But, this is horrible! There's such a great obstacle between us!"

"The obstacle is me, right?" Zeff said coming out of nowhere.

Sanji whispered and rolled his eyes.

"The old fart!" he muttered.

Taking the right dispositions, he took care of the young lady to "put things right". One of the clients with a long nose got angry and attacked him for "discrimination" over men as he only apologized to "Nami" – for it was her name according to him.

"I've brought you some tea," he replied. "Isn't that enough? You should thank me, long nose."

He knew he was being unfair, but frankly? He didn't care.

"Hu? Picking a fight?" the young man screamed angrily. "I won't be easy on you!" he turned to one of the two men standing in front of them. "Get him, Zoro!"

"Do it yourself," he replied with an unconcerned tone before drinking.

Sanji quickly glanced at him, he was wearing a very clear shirt, his hair was grey, clearer than the man with a long nose – which was completely black.

"Please, don't fight over me!" Nami begged.

"Very well ma'am, I'll stop," he immediately replied.

Everything for women.

"Who's fighting over you?!" her friend cried at her.

She ignored him, looking at Sanji who couldn't look elsewhere.

"By the way... The food's great but... It's a bit expensive for me," she dared to say, touching his cheek with her beautiful, delicate hand.

"Of course, I won't make _you_ pay..."

She smiled and hugged him right away. He couldn't feel himself and enjoyed the moment, for sure. But he then remembered the others and announced:

"But you guys have to."

And then, he froze. Nami had to feel it as she let go of her hugging, and he didn't do anything to restrain her. Actually, he didn't even feel that. Everything around had frozen, too. He was just watching– seeing the other man's eyes. Right in the eye. He was watching too, looking agape.

He was seeing... He was seeing _colours_. He took a step back, astonished.

"No way," he whispered.

"What?" a young man with dark hair and _in a red_ shirt asked.

He looked at him, still open-mouthed.

"What the fuck," _the_ man– Zoro – a man with _green_ hair– swore, still looking at him.

No. No way. No way on Earth– he wasn't buying that. He was made for women. Women were made for him. He loved them so much – how could... how was it even possible... The shitty old man would laugh at him for centuries.

"Okay, what's happening, you're freaking me out guys," Long-Nose said.

"They..." Nami squinted and then suddenly realized _what_ was happening. "Oh Gosh!"

"What? What's going on?"

"I have things to do," Sanji declared without warning before quickly walking away.

* * *

Zoro didn't move at first. He just stood still, looking at the place where Sanji was yet a few minutes before. Everyone looked at him, following Nami's look. He didn't say a word even though his Captain was asking for answers, and left the room.

He found him on the deck of the boat, smoking.

"Oi."

He didn't turn to see who was here. He guessed he didn't have to. It wasn't everytime you got to meet your soulmate, after all. He watched the sea. It was... incredible.

The colours. So that was what "blue" was...? The waves, the sky, the sun... he felt like he had never really lived until now. As if he'd been locked up in a room since he was born in the dark and suddenly, this very day, someone had just showed up with some light.

And this person was... that creepy waiter who fooled around women and ridiculised himself. Awesome. What he was feeling right now was both excitation and disappointment. Or tiredness.

Fate really was a bastard.

"So you cook," he just said to break silence.

The blond haired man sighed.

"Wow. So your hair is green. That's disgusting."

The swordsman twitched.

"Shut up, curly eyebrow. You hair isn't any better."

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't _stink_ and I wear _suitable_ suits. I'm not a yokel like _you_!"

"Uuuh? Really? And ya think that's what's gonna make you survive out there, shitty cook?!"

"Are you kidding? Certainly better than you, at least! I bet you can't _even_ keep up a fight with me, Marimo!"

This was too much. Zoro unsheathed his swords, and Sanji smirked.

"Go ahead," he challenged.

Sanji threw away his cigarette.

* * *

From her window, Nami watched the two men fight, destroying a part of the deck with them. Luffy grinned.

"We can't say they don't belong together, these two."


	3. If you die, I'll kill you

Here's another prompt! Thank you all so much for the fav/following/reviews! That's really motivating!

Prompt: _"Don't die on me oh God please don't die on me stay with me look at me look at me I'm right here you're gonna be fine oh God please don't die on me I swear to God if you die I'll kill you" AU_

* * *

 _ **If you die, I'll kill you**_

* * *

"Don't you dare die on me" he screamed, trembling. "Don't you- don't you fucking dare! Do you hear me? I'll make you live whether you want it or not!"

He was so hurt, how could he survive this? It was too much, way too much. He knew Zoro was incredibly strong, he had proved it a thousand times, with the best swordsman in the world and Shichibukai Drake Mihawk when they had first met, all of Luffy's pain in Thriller Bark... All these fights, he had taken them. He had always made it alive. Each time, he thought he'd die. Each time, Zoro proved him he was wrong.

"For God's sake stop screaming... Shitty cook...! I might be... in a bad situation... I'm not deaf!"

He almost cried when he heard his voice. He took his head between his hands and softly kissed him, that stupid dumb-ass Marimo.

"Why the fuck- how the fuck are you _even_ in this position?! You scared me to death!"

The swordsman chocked, his body convulsing in pain. There was blood everywhere. It was a miracle he was still breathing and able to talk.

"I wouldn't be if you looked out for yourself. At least... you're not dead."

"I was alright! I can take care of myself, damn it!"

Why was he reacting like this? What a mess. He... he was dying, alright, and he couldn't even stop yelling at him just for this one time. Always fighting, always searching for each other like children – God, this man was driving him mad!

"It wasn't only you. It was all of you."

So that was why he had done it. He was the second, it was his job. If the Captain wasn't around, he needed to protect his nakamas. He knew Sanji would have done the same. But he didn't want to see him do so. So he had decided to play selfishness.

"You fool! It was only for you! Only yourself! You knew what would happen, right? Just like in Thriller Bark! But I was ready to take it, Marimo! _I was ready_!"

The little fucker smiled. He dared _smile._ He wanted to kick him in the face. He couldn't realize the situation. None of them could. They were just... themselves, no matter how tragic and awful their position was.

And then, he saw it, he saw the look he had in his eyes. It was not good. Not at all. He swore on everything he had that Zoro wouldn't die on him. He'd be fine. He wouldn't pass away. Because he was Zoro, he was one of the strongest men he had ever met. He was kind of... immortal to him.

That was _not_ happening. No way.

"I swear to God, if you die I'll kill you..."

The other man was about to answer something but he just kept smiling, and his grin grew even bigger. It broke Sanji's heart.

He had a peaceful look on his face. Sanji opened his mouth, and his body began to shake uncontrollably. Around him, the world fell apart. His world fell apart.

He was gone.


	4. We should respect traditions

Heya! I'm sorry it took me long to post again, but my network is bad, and I was also a little bit lazy. I don't have any more drabbles already written now so I hope I'll have inspiration for the next ones! Thank you again for your reviews and encouragements, enjoy ~

Prompt: _"Person A seducing Person B into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall ("oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there?")"_

* * *

 _ **We should respect traditions**_

* * *

Zoro was taking a nap on the deck of the ship when a scream woke him up. Sanji came out of the kitchen, looking angry enough for him to want to leave the boat right now and come back once he'd be over his anger. But he was way too lazy to move and escape it. So he just behaved as usual.

He didn't answer and ignored him. The shitty Cook always finished by coming to him if it was important, anyway.

"Oi, Marimo! I'm talking to you!"

Aaand there he was. He barely looked up at him.

"What?" he grunted. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You played with your swords in my kitchen, that's ' _what's wrong'_!"

Zoro frowned, suddenly feeling more involved than before. What the hell was he talking about? He never used his swords in the kitchen, he wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen if he dared to do something. And he knew what happened to Luffy when he only tried to come in the kitchen.

Everybody knew it. Sanji's kitchen was forbidden to the other crew's members. Even for the ladies – which was something huge.

"I didn't do anything," he simply replied, thinking the cook would let him sleep now.

"You're not seriously hoping you'll get away by saying 'I didn't do anything' right? Because that's not gonna be the case."

… Actually, yes. That was just what he had thought. And now he knew he had to face the so-called 'responsibilities' or whatever it was.

"Okay so, first, I don't _play_ with my swords, I train, and second, I did not touch your kitchen. Not even for some beer. At least, not lately."

"Wait what? So _you_ are the one who stole the beer last time, you son of a bitch!"

"C'mon Zoro," Nami added to keep a bit of calm so she could read in peace, "you should at least assume what you did and take your responsibilities."

The swordsman stood up as he sighed. Sanji didn't move and they were face to face, glaring at each other. The rest of the crew could almost hear the thunder in the sky.

"Follow me," Sanji just said.

"You're so annoying," Zoro mumbled. Sanji was behind him so he couldn't see the cook who couldn't help but sketch a slight smile. He came in and looked around. It was all clean. As usual.

"So?"

"Okay, so now I need the truth."

"I told you; I didn't– wait– what are you doing?"

The man just broke the 'personal space' line. He was way, _way_ too close now. What the heck had he in mind? What was he up to? Zoro couldn't help but step back at the sudden approach.

"This wall, right behind you. There are marks on it. Swords marks."

"Yeah right, that could be anyone. Brook, Franky, even Luffy – you can do the same thing with just a knife. And where the hell do you see marks? I don't see anything."

"That's because you're blind."

"Says the one whose hair is eating half of his face. And I'm not."

"Of course you are. You really are an idiot."

"Excuse me? I don't spend my time flirting around and scaring people, and I can see at least a difference between a mark left by a _knife_ and a _sword_."

"Are you seriously telling me, _a cook_ , that I don't know what's the difference between a knife and a sword?"

"Perfectly."

"You motherfucker," Sanji cursed as they started to fight. But the place was small and Zoro couldn't use his katana well, not without damaging the kitchen equipment so he quickly found himself dominated by the cook's kicks. The other man stopped his attacks all of a sudden and Zoro just stared at him, surprised. That was one of the first times nobody came in and had to stop their fight. Maybe miracles existed, after all.

"Already tired, shitty Cook?"

"No. That's not it."

"What then?"

"You _really_ are blind! Look up." And Zoro looked up.

There was a kind of flower thing on the ceiling. A mistletoe. Sanji smirked and turned to Zoro while the man was busy. He ended up his back against the wall, and Sanji leaned on and kissed him. And not just a kiss. It was a damn French kiss; the son of a bitch knew what he was doing. He had tackled him against that fucking wall, slipped his hand on his nape and pressed his body against his.

If Zoro found himself disconcerted at first – and if his mind had broke the very same moment the cook's lips had met his – he quickly came back to his senses and pressed his hands on his back as Sanji's wandered between his hair. He could feel his heart pounding and the heat growing. Everything was suddenly so warm.

They finally parted and looked at each other, out of breath.

" _That_ was a damn of a mistletoe."

"You bet."

"And of course, it got here by chance. You had nothing to do with it," Zoro implied, grinning.

"Of course."

"Sure."

"Look, we're still under a mistletoe."

"That's because we didn't move."

"There's a tradition with those things. We should respect it."

"Wait a sec... Were you even looking for me because of the 'swords marks' to begin with?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"You bastard."

"I enjoyed seeing your grumpy face shifting to amazement, I have to admit it."

"Shut up and let me take my revenge."

He grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him again.

A few minutes later, Usopp went in the kitchen and definitely went out of it faster than ever, almost running for his life.


	5. I might have taken you for a punchingbag

Thank you again everyone for your reviews and fav! Also there might be spoilers in this one for the recent events but not much. This is taking place "after Sanji's troubles". Enjoy!

Prompt: _"I was super pissed so I went to the gym even tho it's really late at night so I was the only one there and I was at the punching bag listening to music and you surprised me by tapping me on the shoulder, holy shit I didn't mean to punch you, I'm so sorry, but seriously why the hell would you sURPRISE SOMEONE WHO IS ANGRY AND PUNCHING THINGS" AU_

* * *

 _ **I might have mistaken you for a punching bag**_

* * *

Sanji kept kicking the bag again and again, without ever stopping. His headphones in his ears, he was giving his best under the Fall Out Boy's songs, because their music were just the perfect choice to let go of his anger right now.

He was about to give another kick at the right side of the punching bag when he suddenly felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. His heart dropped, not expecting this touch bringing him back to reality so violently, and in the heat of the moment, he just deviated the movement of his leg to... hit Zoro in the face. With his foot.

Oh, God.

"Oh man!" he screamed in shock as Zoro took a step back, holding his bleeding nose. "Zoro, the fuck! Are you okay?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" the other man hissed, glaring at him.

"Well I couldn't know you were here. I mean, what's wrong with you? What were you thinking?! You see someone angry hitting and punching things and what do you do? You come from behind and surprise me!"

"I was just checking if you were okay," the swordsman said. "You know, after all this 'marriage' business, with your kidnapping and all. We haven't seen each other for a while."

The cook smirked.

"Oh, so I did miss you."

"Let's say your food taste way better than Luffy's."

"This dumbass," Sanji whispered, thinking about the state of his kitchen when he had come back – even though Franky had done everything he could with the short amount of time he had, the man had still been able to see the differences and had almost felt the burns on the walls.

"So how was it?"

"Hm?"

"At Big Mom's place. With... your family."

"Marimo. Your nose is bleeding as hell, and you're asking me about my trip to my family?"

"Sounds like it."

"Shut the fuck up and let me get the tissues."

He walked to the bench where he'd put all his stuffs and grabbed a box of tissues which he threw at the swordsman. He then looked for some alcohol to heal his nakama – his kick hadn't been really soft, and he could have killed a normal person with that. Fortunately, Zoro wasn't a normal person.

"I don't think there's alcohol in here, sorry. Must be in the other room."

"It's okay," Zoro grumbled. "I'll survive this."

"I know."

They both sat on the other bench next to each other, sighing.

"You didn't really think Luffy was going to let you down, did you?"

Again, these questions. Usually, Zoro never asked him anything. When they met, they barely ever talked about personal or serious subject with each other, they just learned to know more about the other with time. Even after two years of separation, they hadn't really talked about what had happened – well, they sure had time to discuss their adventures while eating, the entire crew laughing and sharing their experiences, but that had been all.

Truth was, they never talked about the bad stuffs which could have happened. Not because they didn't want to, but just because they didn't feel like expressing and spoiling the nice ambiance.

So Zoro's attitude surprised him a little, yes. Even more because he was insisting like this.

"Why do you care?" he simply replied.

"I just do."

His answer had been so quiet Sanji almost believed he had heard wrong. He turned to him, slightly frowning, and opened his mouth to say something, but as he did, he saw Zoro's position, that made him scream something else. This little fucker wasn't using the tissues at all, and now there was blood everywhere!

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" He stood up and took the box in his hand. "I swear I'm going to make you _eat_ those bloody tissues! What are you, a child?!"

"It bothers me."

Yeah, of course it bothered him. He was always taking Chopper's bandages off when the doctor was trying to heal him – and still, he didn't care and always did as pleased.

The cook took one tissue and put it under his nose.

"I could choke you right now," he threatened him.

"I'd cut you into pieces before you could even start," the man replied with an evil smile as he touched the handle of his swords.

Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind."

He pressed a little the tissue on his face, silently asking him to take it himself. Zoro looked at him a moment, as if they were meeting for the first time. So he wouldn't say anything, right? He knew, deep down, that he didn't want to – but still, he wanted to give it a try.

He took the tissue and touched Sanji's hand in the process. Both shuddered, but none of them said anything about it aloud.

"Stay here, I'm going to Chopper's room, he must have some alcohol there. Unless you want another scar on your body, I advise you to take it."

And as he was about to leave the room, he froze right in front of the door, the moment Zoro said: "And I did miss you."

He ignored it. He knew somehow Zoro didn't want him to answer. After all, Zoro had never behaved like this before.

And still, without knowing why, the ship's cook pushed the door with a silly smile on his face.


	6. Truth or dare?

Good evening! Thank you again for all your follows and fav, I appreciate that! Hope you'll like this one. Please let me know what you think about it!

Inspired by the prompt: _"For some reason our teacher thought it'd be amazing to go on a field trip and after she went to sleep some jock thought it'd be even more amazing to play truth or dare and now my best friend betrayed me and dared me to make out with you, the person I've been lowkey in love with for a year" AU_

* * *

 **TRUTH OR DARE?**

* * *

"So, whose turn is it?" Franky asked.

Everyone looked away. The tall guy frowned.

"What? Come on! That wasn't even my idea to begin with! Nami, assume your responsibilities."

The redhead retorted immediately.

"Hey, this wasn't only mine! We voted! That's everyone's decision!"

"With great power comes great responsibilities," Usopp said.

"What was that for?" The girl asked.

He shrugged.

"Don't know, came to me with the moment."

"Some of us didn't vote for this," Law objected.

"Come on Torao!" Luffy said. "It'll be fun!"

"And you already used this argument, Luffy-ya."

"But still," Nami added, "no one had a better idea."

"Nami-swan's ideas are always the best!" Sanji shouted, approaching the girl who stepped back to keep the same distance between them.

"Mine was a good one," Zoro objected.

"Oi, in what 'going to sleep' is an entertainment, Marimo?"

"Yeah!" Luffy approved. "That's not funny at all! Let's play truth or dare!"

"Please someone keeps him from doing the 'dare' part," Usopp whispered. "He'll do anything as long as it's something amusing to him."

"What about you Zoro?" Robin said. "If you want to leave so bad and be left in peace, play the game now and you'll have your peace."

"Says the one reading," Zoro replied. "I could just leave now too."

"Uh, what did you just say to the lady? Well if you wanna leave you can do so now!" Sanji said angrily, about to stand up and go fight him as usual – and he would have done so if Nami hadn't stopped him in the process.

"Shhh," she hissed. "The teacher's asleep!"

"So what, who begins?"

"I say, Zoro's first," Luffy laughed. "I'd take 'dare' with him!"

Oh gosh, Zoro and Luffy on a challenge? They'd just destroy everything around them. They couldn't let them do that, or it'd be the end before it even got the chance to begin.

"What about a soft start? I say let's begin with 'truth'" Nami suggested.

"What? No!" Luffy frowned. "I wanna take 'dare'."

Next to him, Law sighed, annoyed. He didn't even know what he was going here in the first place. But whatever.

"And what about you take 'dare' and someone else finds the subject, then another person chooses the people."

"Great idea! So I take 'dare'."

Law rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of "whatever".

Everyone looked at the person on Luffy's side. Sanji looked back at them.

"What?"

"Choose the subject," Franky explained.

"Oh. Okay."

He glanced at Nami, then Robin, and sketched a smile. What a perfect chance to experience here! He couldn't miss this opportunity.

"How about a make out? Yeah, make out sounds good."

"What?" Luffy's disappointed voice raised in the camp. "That's not a funny challenge!"

"Oh wait for it," Usopp replied. "Depends on who is concerned."

"I say Sanji and Zoro," Robin calmly declared.

No one talked. Silence. Zoro and Sanji were quietly staring at each other, shocked. What the fuck...?

"No," the blond said. "I mean, I'm sorry Robin-chwan? I can't do that."

He was gently looking at her, with a forced smile.

"Well yes," the woman answered smiling innocently. "You can do it, you just don't want to. And you are the one who absolutely can't say no as you were the one who brought up this idea in the first place. So you should have prepared yourself to face anyone here."

"What?" His fake smile disappeared for good. "I'm not kissing this green jerk!"

"Hey, who's the jerk here, ero cook?!" Zoro replied, pissed off by his behavior.

"Shut up, crappy swordsman! You didn't even want to participate anyway!"

"Oh well, yeah? But I'm thinking about staying just to piss you off, curly eyebrow!"

Sanji almost chocked.

"You son of a bitch."

Zoro let go of a little laugh. He didn't want to do it. He knew Robin perfectly well, and he also knew she knew what she was doing. He cursed her for this. He also cursed the redhead witch for this stupid game, and Luffy's new best friend for encouraging it. And finally, he cursed Sanji with all his heart. The man was messing with his feelings without even knowing it. He was so going to cut him in two when he'll have his swords back – as swords weren't allowed in a school trip.

"So you're gonna kiss, and what?" Luffy suddenly said. "What's the big deal?"

He'll also take care of that idiot of supposed best friend later. Oh man, he missed his swords so much right now.

He turned to Usopp to look for some support, but he hid himself in his blanket as if it would protect him from any decisions. Well, actually, this time, it did. Franky didn't care, and Law was discreetly smiling. That motherfucker.

He walked towards Sanji and the man stepped back, not sure of what the other man was planning to do.

"Wow, you're not seriously thinking about-"

Zoro grabbed his tie and dragged him to him. Their faces were suddenly so close. His cheeks colored a little but he didn't care now.

Petrified, Sanji didn't react. That was going too far for him. He didn't expect his idea to turn against himself, he didn't expect Zoro to take it seriously, he didn't expect any of this.

His heart was pounding way too fast in his chest.

Zoro leaned on, and their lips were so close, Sanji didn't even think and broke the space between them. The heat around them grew horribly hot. Zoro lost his grab on his tie and put his hand on his back, definitely breaking the space between their bodies. It was warm.

It was comfortable.

They felt so good in each other's arms. Sanji put his hands on Zoro's face as if he was trying to be sure of what was happening, without really knowing if it was what he wanted.

Oh Gosh. That wasn't a simple kiss, the man was taking advantages of this with a damn French kiss! What the fuck did he think he was doing? He couldn't let that happen – but then again, it felt so good.

He brutally stepped back for good and looked at Zoro, his eyes wide opened, who looked back at him as shocked.

"What the-" he started.

"I... it... it was the game," Zoro replied coldly with a blank face.

None of them moved. Around them, nobody dared to talk. Even Luffy remained silent. And, honestly, the men didn't really care. They had forgotten about the others. What had just happened wasn't supposed to happen. And still, there was this feeling...

Zoro took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving," he said as he started to walk away.

And the next second, a hand slipped into his, and a voice said :

"No, wait!"

He only turned to find himself kissing – again? – his crush. His crush was currently kissing him, and he didn't do anything this time to get this. God, if he had known a French kissed was the solution, he would have done it sooner.

He hugged him, and the blond hugged him back. And then...

"YEAHH!" Luffy suddenly screamed.

The two parted, surprised.

"So finally, you did it," Nami commented.

"THAT was fun!" Luffy grinned.

"Don't tell me everything was about getting us together," Zoro asked.

"Well if you weren't that stupid – yes, both of you! – that wouldn't have been necessary!"

"Curse you all," the man grumbled.

"Hey, what did you say to Nami-swan, moss-head?!"

"What, wanna fight again, ero cook?!"

"You bet I want, stupid seaweed! Getting together doesn't change the fact you shouldn't treat ladies like you do!"

And before they could even start their fight, their teacher suddenly awoke from her sleep and punished them all within a minute.

Because you don't mess with Dadan of the mountain. And you especially don't want to mess with Luffy's grandfather's friends.


	7. Not gay

Hi! So here's a new ZoSan! I really liked to write this one, it was fun!  
Please enjoy!

Prompt: _Person A is harassed by a random stranger in a club and people B is watching. After a while Person B steps in and pretends to be Person A's partner even though they never have seen each other before. Person A just goes with it, but the random stranger is so persistent and doesn't believe they are a couple that Person A grabs Person B's neck and kisses them. Somehow both of them don't back out of the kiss, because, fuck can we never stop pretending? AU_

* * *

 **Not gay**

* * *

The bar was noisy, full of people's talks and shouting and songs. Most of the girls were dancing on the dance floor, and some rare guys had joined them. The others were watching, chatting together, drinking alcohol, laughing.

Honestly, Sanji didn't know what the hell he was doing here. He should have gone home, after this hard day of work at the Baratie. After all, it was Saturday night, there had been costumers the whole day – meaning intense work – and instead of enjoying a peaceful moment at home, here he was, in this nasty club, thinking about... things.

He put his cigarette to his lips, thoughtful, staring at his glass of red wine in front of him.

"Hey there," someone suddenly said by his side. "What is such a handsome guy like you doing here all alone?"

The cook turned and frowned, not recognizing the stranger who was currently facing him. He was tall, tanned skin, black hair, and stank alcohol. Only one look at him and he could tell the man had drank himself to death. He could have felt empathy for him, reacted kindly, but the guy looked just like the stupid drunken dude who wanted to prove himself a manliness he didn't have.

So he decided not to answer. He was not worth it, and he'll eventually just drop it and go see elsewhere.

"Uh?" the man leaned on him. "Is that wine? I like wine too, man! But that one's for the weak, y'know. Should try stronger ones some time." he put his arm around Sanji's shoulders and the young man shivered, not expecting his touch. "I can offer you one."

"No thanks," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"Oh yeah? Then what about a walk? Let's go for a walk, I'm sure we have plenty of things to tell each other..."

Ew. His mouth was so close, the cook was now about to throw up. Why on Earth was this jerk hitting on him above all the costumers present tonight? He wasn't in the mood – and more importantly, he wasn't interested by men. This wasn't the first time it had happened, but it surely was one of the most unpleasant. Even him wasn't showing himself that onerous when it came to flirting with a woman.

First of all, before approaching a woman, he was always making sure he was looking good and presentable. First impressions were the secret of a future relationship, and everyone knew that. Except that damn man, who wasn't understanding he did not even want to talk to him. Maybe he should just leave now.

"Are you ignoring me, blondie?"

"I'm not gay, or bi. So, yeah. Not interested."

Sanji stood up, moving away from him, and as he was taking his jacket on the back of his seat, a hand held it back. Frowning, he looked up, and the drunk, peering at him, smirked.

"Lemme walk you home, blondie."

"Let me take my thing back, jackass, or you will regret it."

Each man who'd tried to fight him until now could testimony his words. And they never tried again. It was only for the man's sake that he was warning him – he didn't care.

"Really? I'd like to see that."

"Don't tempt-" he replied before interrupting himself as a green haired man appeared next to him, put his hand on his shoulder, and genuinely smiled at him. It was a great smile, and despite him, Sanji blushed. He was way too close.

"Sorry, I'm late babe," he said. "Didn't see the hour, but it's never too late right? So, what's going on?" The man's smile grew bigger as he looked at the drunken jerk. "Oh, a new friend?" he kept on as he was already shaking the man's hand. "Hi, I'm Zoro, his boyfriend. Nice to meet you."

His eyes grew wide opened as 'Zoro' was talking. But if Sanji was at first destabilized, he quickly got himself together after, while his 'soon-to-be-victim' looked at them, astonished. The young man used this spare time to glance at the man: green hair, tanned skin too – but less than the other –, feeling his chest so close to him, and by the look of his arms, Sanji guessed he was a man of sports.

"Well?"

"I thought you weren't gay?!" the ugly shouted out of anger.

"Oh, but he's not," Zoro grinned. "Only for me."

Sanji sketched an awkward smile, not knowing whether to push him away too, or to let him keep acting. On the one hand he felt like the situation had gotten worst, and that he now had to fight _two_ guys – which he could handle, but was annoyed to do so –, but on the other hand... the other man''s reaction turned out to be amusing and he found it funny. Who was embarrassed now?

"I-I don't believe you," the man stammered, frustrated. "I think you're his friend and you're trying to break our moment."

Sanji pulled a face to the word _"moment_ " _,_ obviously not sharing his point of view. Zoro chuckled without the other noticing, too deep into his discourse.

"... Cause you're jealous. Or even more, you're just a random guy who just wanted to flirt with him too, and you're making a bad guy of me!"

"Man," Sanji hissed, "you drank too much, your mind's going crazy. And, you know, maybe it's also none of your damn busi-"

Zoro raised his hand to make him shut, still grinning.

"Sweetheart, I think the gentleman wants us to prove our love," he said as he entwined their fingers and all of the sudden grabbed Sanji's neck to kiss him. The cook's cheeks immediately went red while Zoro groaned. Sanji, taken away by the passion he wasn't expecting, put his body against his, sliding his hand on his waist.

He was almost breathless when they parted. They stared at each other, and the other man looked both surprised and disappointed. He left without a word, dully rumbling.

Sanji wiped his mouth with his sleeve, staring at Zoro in horror.

"Did you _have to_ put the tongue? Seriously?!"

"Hey," the man replied, "I kinda made you a favor here, don't tell me you would have preferred to do that with Mr. Boozer."

"Yeah, I could have dealt with him myself but thanks," he looked at him before adding "I guess. My name's Sanji, by the way."

"Great. Just so you know, I'm never going to do that again."

The cook frowned. "Of course you're not!"

"I was talking about the loving nicknames. First, not my type, and second, doesn't suit you."

"Oh. Then what would suit me, according to you?"

"I don't know..." he smirked. "Curly brow."

Sanji glared at the man, not really approving this new nickname.

"Don't go there, _marimo._ "

Zoro sat next to him, asked for a beer, and only after that, answered him.

"'Marimo', really?"

"Oh, I can do better. Moss head. Algea. Letuce for brain."

"That's quite a vocabulary, indeed."

Sanji didn't know why, but he felt better. More at ease. Even though this man seemed to be a pain in the ass, there was something about him he liked. He couldn't help but blush again to the thought of 'liking him' after what they had just done, not even five minutes ago. He wished he could say that kiss had been nothing, but honestly? That must had been one of the best in his entire life, and he hated to confess it. At least, he'd never admit it out loud.

"Did the kiss bother you?"

"Hu? Oh, yeah! I mean-"

"You mean, you're straight, and never kissed a man before, right? Sorry I stole your first time with a complete stranger."

He didn't reply and nodded.

"Oh fuck," Zoro suddenly swore, "he's back!" and before Sanji got time to even react, he grabbed his tie and kissed him again.

Panicked, Sanji let himself melt against Zoro's pressure, and gave in without resisting at the beginning. He felt warm, and the other's hot body taking over his wasn't helping _at all_. He then tried to fight back, did take more control of the... whatever was happening, and that felt great. He felt so good it felt as if he were reviving again – as if he had never _really_ enjoyed anything until now.

Zoro was the first to put an end to their kiss, and this time, they both were breathless.

"Oi, there are _rooms_ for this kind of stuffs," the barman said as he was looking for more glasses.

"Fuck..." Sanji cursed as he looked around and noticed the drunken man wasn't 'coming back' as he was suspecting it.

"So you _did_ enjoy this," Zoro pointed out. "Are you really straight?"

"I swear I am," the cook replied, not really believing it himself.

"Then I was right, you must be only gay for me."

Sanji looked at him in the eyes, and only thought about how handsome and a bastard the other man was. These were both strange and mixed feelings for the same person, and he felt like he couldn't be more lost.

"I think I need to go," he quickly said.

"Wanna see each other again some time?" Zoro replied.

"Never again," the answer snapped.

"Liar."

Sanji closed his eyes as took a deep breath.

"Shut up, damn marimo."

"My number's in your jeans' pocket. Do whatever you want with it."

"Great, it'll be less cold this winter," the young man said, thinking about feeding his fire with the paper.

Zoro stared at him. _Innuendos, innuendos_. Realizing what he just said, Sanji got redder than before turned his back on him, swearing he'd kill him if they were to meet again.

The world was so little, no doubt he'll have to keep his promise.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please let me know what you've thought about it in a comment!  
Thank you for reading!


	8. Waiting in a line

Honestly, the prompt was only "Waiting in a line". My friend Fafsernir gave me this sentence and this happened. Hope you'll like it, please leave me a comment at the end it's always nice to feel people read your work!  
Enjoy!

* * *

 **Waiting in a line**

* * *

The line was long. Time was going slowly, people were being irritating and Zoro was getting bored. Like, really bored.

Luffy and Usopp were supposed to join him soon, but as there was no trace of them, he guessed his friends had gotten lost somewhere, as they always did.

He glanced at his right, at his left: nothing to be entertained by. And the battery of his phone had to be down right now, of course. He had nothing to be kept busy with.

A bit angry, he stared at the floor, and leaned on the wall next to him, waiting for the queue to get smaller and go on.

* * *

"Oi."

Zoro groaned, frowning.

"Oi," the voice repeated, adding something else he didn't understand – or didn't care enough to even try.

"Oi!"

This time, the swordsman opened his eyes, jumping, surprised by the violence of the tone of what seemed to be a man's voice.

"Well, it was about time!"

Still sleepy, Zoro turned to a blond young man, part of his hair was eating the right side of his face, and on the other he noticed a strange shape of eyebrow he'd never seen before, and on his lips, a cigarette. The guy looked like those gentlemen so snob in their suits, with their so-called manners towards the others – especially women.

Well there, this one wasn't being all well-mannered at all. Who did he think he was, talking to him this way?

"C'mon man, you're making the girls waiting here. And if you don't want to move, you could at least let them take your place, as a gentleman."

 _Gentleman_. Here it was. Zoro smirked, amused by this fool who was ridiculing himself. The women around them didn't even seem to care. Either the blond was really thinking he was helping them – which would make him a real idiot – either he was bored as well, and was just looking for a distraction. Honestly, the more he was looking at him, the more he felt like the first option was the good one.

He sighed, closing his eyes. This guy was a clown, and he didn't want to lose any time with him. He felt asleep once again, and just as he started snoring he suddenly woke up to find the other man in front of him, pulling a face, his cigarette between his fingers, a cloud of smoke leaving his lips.

"Did you just ignore me, Marimo? Have you even listened to what I've told you?"

Even more than the queue, this bastard was getting on his nerves. Was there a law saying he wasn't allowed to sleep in a line? No, not to his acknowledgment.

"Shut up, curly-brow, some people are trying to sleep right now."

The man went mad. Zoro didn't know whether it was for the insult or the response he had given, but his reaction strangely satisfied him well enough.

"Oh really? If you want to do this kind of stuff, there are rooms and beds for that!"

He opened one eye.

"Oh yeah? Care to join me?"

The other lost his assurance for a second, and blushed, apparently not prepared for this kind of answer.

"You dirty moss-head," he swore.

"Just leave me alone," Zoro replied. "I am tired and enjoying a moment of tranquility, go play with another dude, blondie."

Calmly, his interlocutor leaned on him to find himself at the same height and sketched a fake smile.

"I get it, lettuce for brain, you're not really getting what courtesy is. I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to a civilized man, not to a savage."

Zoro twitched, glaring at him.

"The Don Juan has maybe something to say in the matter, even though he's not what he's really pretending to be?"

"What? 'The fuck you're saying, shitty Marimo?"

"I'm saying you're acting stupidly, and should leave before embarrassing yourself anymore in front of those 'ladies' you 'care so much about'."

"Okay, right. Is that a fight you're looking for, algae?"

A fight? Why not. Instead of sleeping, he could spend more time giving a lesson to little fuckers like this one – moreover he couldn't say what, but something about him especially was pissing him off.

"You won't even be able to keep up, I'll take you down in 60 seconds, if not less."

The blond smirked.

"Try me."

But before they could even start it, a young black haired man with a scar under his left eye came straight to them with another teen with a long nose and tanned skin.

"Hey Zoro! Sanji! Sorry I kept you waiting! We were having a chat with a friend at the hospital! Did you know they had a talking bear as a nurse there?!"

Both men had stopped as soon as they had heard Luffy, innocently smiling as if he had always been here.

"The man was fucking scary, Luffy," Usopp said. "Have you seen the dark circles under his eyes?! Creepy," he finished, shivering.

"Nah, he's cool," his friend replied with a genuine smile, before finally noticing Zoro and... Sanji? standing there side by side, staring at him, astonished.

"You know this man?" they both said pointing at each other.

The teen chuckled. "Yeah! I wanted you two to meet as I thought you could get along, you know, Zoro, you told me you had nowhere to go for next year and Sanji just told me he needed a new room-mate! But I can see you are already friends so no need for introductions!" Luffy laughed.

Silence. Zoro stared at the damn curly brow, which he knew by Luffy's explanations was a cook, and Sanji looked at that stupid cactus-for-hair, both of them disgusted.

Not seeing anything wrong at all while his friends were glaring at each other, Luffy said happily something along the line of "Shall we go?", but all the men could think about at that moment was: 'Being friend with this jerk? Never.'

Still, little they knew weeks later they would have no other choices than moving in together in a flat for financial and practical reasons...


	9. I'll make you pastas

Thank you very much Fafsernir for correcting me, I keep harassing you with my stuff to correct and I am very greatful for this! (Also mainly because I write a lot and make a lot of mistakes).  
Otherwise, I hope you guys will like this, please enjoy and leave me a comment it's always nice to have some opinion motivating us, writers, to improve ourselves and write more!

Inspired by the prompt: " _It's like 3AM and my roommate locked me out of the house and I forgot my keys and I'm really drunk please take pity on me and let me crash at your place for the night o' neighbor of mine_." AU

* * *

 **I'll make you pastas**

* * *

 _Ding-dong._

Nothing.

Sanji knocked on the door, half-asleep, half-drunk. But the damn marimo wasn't answering. So he rang again, and again and again and again.

 _Ding-dong. Ding-dong._

He hit his forehead against the door, dead tired. Fuck, so he really wasn't going to open? How was he supposed to do now? _What_ was he supposed to do? He'd already been ringing at his own flat for an hour, but Usopp had never come. Maybe because it was three in the morning, and maybe because he was supposed to be asleep. But still, 3am, it wasn't _that_ late, right? Lots of people weren't sleeping at this time.

Damn, if he hadn't lost his keys, he wouldn't be facing this awkward situation right now.

He knew his neighbor "Roronoa Zoro", as his frontdoor's name said, often slept late, because his room was just next to his apartment, and he therefore could hear him working and doing sports in the middle of the night. He had never complained, for now, and he was currently glad he'd never actually done this.

They didn't know each other, they had barely talked, maybe only once or twice when they went outside at the same time, or in front of the letter box. But that was all.

And now here he was, in front of his door, as drunk as he could ever be, asking for – _harassing –_ him, waiting for an answer, or at least a consideration of his person, and maybe hospitality.

He had green hair, and three earrings on his left ear. Each time he hung out, he was dressed in green, with sometimes a bit of white and black, but not much. Sanji had also seen him carrying three swords on his belt.

 _Ding-dong._

Maybe he should stop ringing. Maybe it was a _bad idea_ to harass someone who always looked grumpy and very at ease with the swordplay _._ Maybe he should step back and sleep in front of his flat's door. He was exhausted and honestly, floor or mattress, he could adapt. Yeah, he should total-

"Who's there?"

The door opened, which almost gave a heart attack to Sanji. Astonished, the young man remained speechless. They stared at each other, silently, from head to feet. One second, two seconds, three seconds.

And then the swordsman closed his door.

"Oi," Sanji called awaking from his torpor, "that's rude!"

The man re-opened his door, frowning.

"Oh yeah? Because knocking and ringing at a stranger's door at this time of the night isn't?"

"So you _did_ hear me the whole time," he said.

He really, _really_ needed to shut the hell up. Oh man, the alcohol was talking for him, and the guy would leave him there: that was what he personally would do.

"Actually," the man replied, "I didn't, I was asleep, but I guess you've been here for maybe hours."

"Oh it's only been half an hour."

Stupid mouth, _stupid drunken brain_. The Green Head sketched a smile, arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

"I... I'm sorry to disturb you, you know I'm Sanji, your neighbor and, well, I kinda lost my keys and my room mate doesn't answer so..."

"So you've come to me, assuming I would help."

"... Yeah."

Put like this, ehm, he was feeling dumb. He looked at him with a pleading look. _Don't let me down, I'm begging you._

Zoro sighed, rolled his eyes and slightly stepped aside to let him in. Sanji stared at him, not really sure anymore.

"C'mon, I don't have all night," Zoro got impatient. "And you'll take a shower, frankly, I don't want my whole studio to smell alcohol."

He didn't ask twice, agreed to his conditions andcame in.

The flat was smaller than his, but still nice. There were swords hooked on the walls, one or two posters and everywhere he looked sport stuff – swords (again _)_ , weights, and all these kinds of stuff. Sanji'd thought it would be messy, but it wasn't, not really.

"Here's the shower," the man said pointing his right with his finger, "Take a towel in the cupboard, and _please_ , don't throw up."

"I'm not going to throw up anywhere," Sanji replied in a vexed tone. "I'm not feeling that bad." Zoro suddenly came closer, smelt him just for a second and shook his head. "What was that?!" he hissed.

"A confirmation. Shower, now."

Sanji grumbled as he entered in the bathroom. What was wrong with him? Who was he, anyway? He didn't understand him. First, he let him come in, which he didn't think he would have done to be honest. Or maybe he would have. He didn't know anymore. After all, he never refused to give food to anyone, even if it meant not to eat. Okay, he would totally do that too.

Okay, nevermind. He was just acting kindly. And he had every right to be grumpy – Sanji had been a real jerk with him after all. He could really use this shower.

The cold water finished the job of completely awaking him. When he went out, his towel around his waist, he found his neighbor on the couch, eyes closed. He opened them as if he'd felt his presence, and saw him froze to his sight.

"I..." he started, "don't have any clothes to put on. My suits, it... smells alcohol. Do you have... something?"

Zoro stared at him, at first surprised, and just sketched a smile then frankly burst out laughing. The asshole.

"Allow me to borrow one of yours and I'll give it back to you clean. Also, I'll make you pastas."

The other man frowned.

"You'll _what_?"

"I'll make you pastas."

"..."

"..."

"No, thanks."

Sanji walked towards him, still dressed in that towel, shirtless, and Zoro looked about to step back, which the young man didn't notice.

"I'm a cook, and clearly, all these canned food don't prove a good healthy way of living at all. I mean, you seem the type of person who wants to take care of himself according to all the sport stuff you own, but what good will it do if you don't feed yourself with a balanced meal?"

Silence. The swordsman finally replied:

"Do what you want, I don't care, curly eyebrow."

"... The fuck did you just say?!"

"Curly eyebrow."

"Crappy marimo."

"What?"

"Marimo!"

Children. They were acting like children, and yet, they were supposed to be fully responsible young adults.

"Shitty cook!"

"Uh? You didn't even taste my food yet!"

"Well maybe it's better that way! Maybe I don't wanna die!"

"Right, I should let you keep poisoning yourself with your _tins._ Cause everybody knows industrial stuffs are just so better. _"_

"Whatever, just take that damn shirt already and cover yourself," the MossHead replied looking away as he threw him said shirt. "There's a mattress here you can sleep on. Now leave me in peace."

"Thanks," Sanji mumbled. He changed, and when he went to bed, Zoro was already snoring. He couldn't sleep until some time, still wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Zoro woke up first, and directly looked at the cook who had invited himself to his flat a few hours ago. He was still sleeping on the couch, and he noticed the man wasn't using the blanket. And he couldn't help but notice his position, bent on himself, his shirt up along his muscled belly. He was awfully cute.

The man shook his head and decided to go to the bathroom and get prepared for the day. Cute or not, he had to go to work, and get that motherfucker out of his flat. That was what he was still thinking when he left the bathroom, and that was what he also stopped thinking the moment he smelt the _odor_ of the food. The one you could smell and instantly grow starved, even though you were just coming from a lunch.

He discovered Sanji cooking with his shirt on.

He looked _so good_ in this shirt. Hell. How could he have had a neighbor that attractive he hadn't talked to for months, and have him all of a sudden in his apartment? How much luck did he have to find him _drunk_ at his door asking for hospitality?

"I hope that's not pastas," he said to the cook, rubbing his wet hair with his towel.

"No it isn't. It's what I call a breakfast," Sanji replied.

Zoro shrugged and came closer to take a look. It truly both smelt and seemed delicious. The damn man hadn't lied about his skills. Oh, great, that must have been him the responsible of the scent of food he could sometimes smell everywhere in the corridor of the building.

"Thank you... by the way... for yesterday," he muttered.

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You mean this morning?"

"... Yeah, this morning. I've been a complete jerk but still you helped me. Thanks."

"Nevermind that."

He finished his cooking and gave it to him. Then his phone rang and Zoro saw him frowning as he responded.

" _Usopp?"_

" _Sanji? Where are you? I thought you told me you'd come back late yesterday?"_

" _I did, but I don't have my keys anymore."_

" _... Oh fuck. What did you do then? Sorry I wasn't awake and..."_

" _Yeah, I noticed that."_

" _So where are you?"_

" _I'm..."_ he glanced at Zoro, _"at the neighbor's."_

" _The... the what? You mean that guy you've been int-"_

" _YEAH RIGHT",_ Sanji suddenly interrupted awkwardly. " _SO, I'm coming, I hope you'll open this time."_ he finished before hanging up.

Again, Zoro stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Gotta go, I'll come back to give you the shirt back."

"And for the pastas," the swordsman added.

"What?"

"You told me you'd cook pastas. Well, I'm waiting for you to make me taste them, then. Why pastas by the way?"

"Don't know, first thing that came up to my mind. And everybody is convinced pastas are so simple to prepare when it's not. There's a way of cooking it as everything else."

"Right," he just said.

Sanji opened the door, and there was Usopp waiting for him in the corridor, looking amazed just by the fact he was _actually_ coming out of _this_ flat. Sanji turned to Zoro who had begun to eat his cook, and smiled.

"See ya."

He looked up, smirked.

"See ya."


End file.
